odoritefandomcom-20200214-history
Tora-san
This page is about the odorite Tora-san, not to be confused with the utaite Tora* Tora-san (とらさん) is an odorite known for wearing a tiger mask while dancing hence the name, Tora-san. He specializes in hip-hop and jazz style, and is also known for having a comic dancing style. His tiger mask is heavily inspired by his interest in wrestling particularly to Japanese pro wrestling where many wrestlers relies on a masked persona. He sometimes perform wearing a Japanese schoolgirl uniform, when dancing to cutesy dances for an additional comedy effect. He usually collaborates with Gets and Zensoku who incidentally, also wears a mask. Collaboration Units # Member of Nadare-Shiki # Member of Titans List of Dances (2011.12.24) # "Melody Line" (2012.02.08) # "Spring Shower" (2012.02.12) # "Wakusei Starlight" (2012.03.15) # "Kaiimono no Keongakubako" (2012.03.22) # "Spring Shower" feat. Tora-san and Rere (2012.04.15) # "Soul Breeze" (2012.06.04) # "Risouron" feat. Tora-san and Bu-chan (2012.06.06) # "Panda Hero" feat. Tora-san and Nazo no Ranger S (2012.08.01) # "Tetrodotoxin Synthesizer No. 2" feat. Tora-san and Fton (2012.08.27) # "Soul Breeze" feat. Tora-san and Fton (2012.08.30) # "Techno Break de..." (collab) (2012.12.03) # "Panda Hero" feat. Tora-san and Nazo no Ranger S (2012.12.11) # "Gigantic O.T.N" (2013.01.18) # "CALLIN'!!" feat. Tora-san, Zensoku, TSUYOSHi and Shoma (2013.02.10) # "Thank you*" (2013.04.09) # "BREEZE" feat. Tora-san, Mikage and Erin (2013.04.19) # "Girls" feat. Tora-san, Tamahiyo. and Gets (2013.05.04) # "Shingeki no Kyojin OP" feat. Titans (2013.06.01) # "Ura Omote Lovers" feat. Tora-san, Zensoku, TSUYOSHi and Shoma (2013.06.02) # "Ifuudoudou" feat. Tora-san, Gets, Tadanon, Zensoku, TSUYOSHi, HIGE, Kamio, Tokeru and O.D. (2013.06.04) # "RAINBOW GIRL -remix-" feat. Tora-san, Fton, Zensoku, Nami and Kabutan (2013.06.25) # "Tsukiyo no Ban dayo" feat. Tora-san, Zensoku and Occhoco (2013.06.28) # "Hi-Fi Raver" feat. Tora-san, Tadanon and Zensoku (2013.07.07) # "cLick cRack" feat. Tora-san, Fton, Reichel, Kamen Liar 217 and Mikumaro (2013.10.03) # "Leave" feat. Tora-san and Esa Tanchiki (2013.11.06) # "Ai Kotoba" feat. Tora-san and Kohaku. (2013.11.04) # "Anthem -Now That Let Shit Kicked- (LOLI.COM)" feat. Tora-san, Zensoku, TSUYOSHi and Shoma (2014.01.06) # "Gigantic O.T.N." -Remake- (2014.01.17) # "LUVORATORRRRRY!" feat. Tora-san and Hamideruzu (2014.01.24) # "Koi no 2-4-11" feat. Tora-san and Miya (2014.03.24) # "Moonlight Densetsu / Revolution" feat. Tora-san and Gets (2014.05.16) # "Yosogoto" feat. Tora-san and Zensoku (2014.05.25) # "Hello, Worker" feat. Tora-san and Miiri (2014.06.28) # "Viva Happy" feat. Tora-san and Gets (2014.06.30) # "Super Nuko World" feat. Tora-san, Gets, Keitan, Ki-hei, ANDY, Zensoku and TSUYOSHI (2014.07.26) # "Taji Taji＊Fantasy" feat. Tora-san, Tadanon, Kamio, HIGE, Zensoku, TSUYOSHI, O.D., Gets and Tokeru (2014.08.09) # "Blessing" feat. Tora-san, Miume, Aoi, Asupara, Apricot*, Ikura, ATY, SHARE LOCK HOMES feat. that, Ogakuz, Kamen Liar 217, Kimagure Prince, Kyoufu, Matsu, K'suke, Keitan, Gets, Kemiikira, 13, Zeararu., Tadanon, Tyui, *ChocoLate Bomb!!, Tei☆in!, Nozaki Bento, Tomitake, Melochin, Nicomaru, Nibansenji, Nokkuso, Norakura, perfumen, Hyakkaryouran, Forgeru, Fugeki Yoruto, Fujiyama Koutarou, Manako, Yakko, Ririri, Ry☆, Rakuda to Kame, Reichel and Wata (2014.09.28) # "Thank You Rock" feat. Tora-san and Gets (2014.11.06) # "39" feat. Tora-san, Aikawa Kozue, Kyoufu, Kurou Kento (ARSMAGNA), Gets, Sacchaso, Tadanon, Tei☆in!, Bouto, Manako, Miume, Melochin, Yakko and Imamegu (2015.02.22) (Original choreography) # "39" feat. Tora-san and Gets (2015.03.08) # "ALL OUT ATAG!!" feat. Tora-san, Tadanon, Keitan, Tekitou, Giachasso, SHIRAHAN, ANDY and Jigsaw (2015.06.09) # "Aori-chan to Hotaru-chan no Dance" feat. Tora-san and Zensoku (2015.06.15) # "Hello/How Are You" feat. Tora-san and Zensoku (2015.11.12) (Original choreography) }} Sample Video Trivia * He also loves the Vancouver Cat maskTora-san's Profile External Links * Twitter * Blog * Vine * LINE ID (Shared with Gets) * Instagram Category:Male Dancers Category:Masked Dancers Category:NND Male Odorite Category:Dancers who Forbid Reprints Category:NND dancers who post to YT Category:NND Odorite Category:Tora-san